Dr. Weil
|-|Dr. Weil= |-|Core Form= |-|Ragnarok Form= Summary The engineer of the Elf Wars and the primary antagonist of the series, Dr. Weil is a selfish, petty man who seeks world domination as he finds the feeling of ruling over others to be the ultimate joy. He despises Reploids for having free will due to his belief that robots were inferior to humans (he claims that they can't process the same range of emotions and feelings as humans in spite of their clear ability to do so). His plans are foiled time and again by Zero and the Resistance until his final plan backfired on him when Craft turned on him and fired the Ragnarok cannon against Weil himself. However, this failed to kill Weil and resulted in the destruction of Neo Arcadia and the deaths of twenty million of its inhabitants. Undeterred, his final scheme was to fuse with Ragnarok and use its powers to rule over humans and Reploids, forcing Zero to fight him in the midst of atmospheric reentry, detonating the core of the satellite in the process and killing them both. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Dr. Weil/Vile Origin: Mega Man Zero Gender: Male Age: Almost two hundred years old (Alive since the end of the Maverick Wars) Classification: Modified Human, Cyborg Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation via his Weil Numbers, Energy Attacks, Telekinesis, Regeneration (High-Mid), Flight | Summoning Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (Held his own against Zero for an extended period, expressed confidence that he would survive atmospheric reentry as well as the explosion of Ragnarok) Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Fought on par with Zero for an extended period) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class G+ (Wrestled with Zero aboard Ragnarok) Striking Strength: At least Class XTJ+ Durability: At least Large Star level+ (Survived a number of attacks from Zero) Stamina: Infinite (His cyborg body heals all wounds and prevents the buildup of fatigue toxins) Range: At least several dozen meters (Fought Zero aboard Ragnarok) Standard Equipment: 'His Cyborg Body, the bodies of the Eight Gentle Judges | Ragnarok Satellite, Horn-shaped shield that blocks projectiles 'Intelligence: Despite his professed animosity towards Reploids, Dr. Weil is an exceedingly skilled scientist, completely reprogramming the Eight Gentle Judges and the Dark Elf to do his bidding in addition to creating Omega, a Reploid who could take on Zero, X, and Axl at once and starting the infamous Elf Wars. He's also incredibly manipulative, rebuilding Copy X in a successful bid to take over Neo Arcadia and distracting the Resistance with the Einherjar Eight Warriors so he could finish Ragnarok unimpeded. Weaknesses: Exceedingly overconfident, A complete sadist, Can be somewhat short-sighted in combat. | Certain attacks lower the Horn Shield and leaves Weil vulnerable, His face is still a target that can be hit. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Core Form * Death Pierce: Summons six swords that pierce the ground and act as lightning rods, electrifying the ground and shooting arcs of lightning after coming into contact with Weil's balls of electricity * Meteor Illusion: '''Summons meteors to attack an opponent in groups of one or three in specific patterns. * '''Energy Recovery: Summons four orbs that replenish Weil's energy, but these orbs can be destroyed before they reach him. * Enemy Inferno: Summons the souls of four of the Eight Gentle Judges to attack in sequence: Blazin' Flizard (appears in the left corner and uses Chain Burner), Childre Inarabitta (uses Screw Ice), Hellbat Schilt (uses Thunder Reverb from the right corner),Deathtanz Mantisk (uses Razor Arm from the left corner), Cubit Foxtar (Uses Fire Rain), Glacier le Cactank (Attempts to crush the target), Volteel Biblio (Electrifies the floor), and Tretista Kelverian (Attempts to crush the target). * Enemy Inferno Neo: A sequence in which all Eight Gentle Judges attack as listed above. * Death Prism: '''Creates a hexagonal prism-like object that splits into three smaller homing prisms to attack the target. Ragnarok Form * '''Net Capture: '''Fires off numerous net-like projectiles that ensnare a target but can be destroyed before they reach them. * '''Abyss Nova: '''Fires a powerful laser from horizontally Weil's Horn Shield before firing a vertical beam that engulfs the area Weil's target was standing. * '''Bonsect Summon: '''Summons two Bonescts to attack the target from behind. * '''Acid Barrage: '''Fires a barrage of projectiles from the top horn. * '''Crimson Orbs: Lowers the Horn Shield to fire a barrage of crimson orbs as projectiles that split into smaller projectiles upon destruction. * Thorn Pressure: '''Fires off the Horn Shield as a projectile before it returns to Weil after a few seconds. * '''Briar Barrage: Fires off a barrage of thorny projectiles in a cross or an x shape. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Soul Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Element Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Scientists Category:Male Characters Category:Summoners Category:Tier 4